


The choise is made

by Echadwen



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Kissing, True Love's Kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E lì nell'arena, mentre la spiaggia si colora delle tenue tinte del tramonto, vedi finalmente ciò che il tuo cuore già sapeva.<br/>Ti concedi di osservare il suo volto come mai avevi fatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The choise is made

 

Chi Ricordarsi E Il vero nemico, e Stato il monito di Haymitch. Dovrebbe Essere facile, ti dici ma, in quest'intricato Gioco di Alleanze e di morte, nulla lo e.

Le mani Intrecciate Contro Capitol City ora brandiscono armi e si muovono Veloci con l'unico intento di stroncare vite.

Non E Semplice. Non lo e Stato Nemmeno la prima volta eppure, Venire Allora, hai Una certezza incrollabile al Tuo Fianco, un appoggio Che ha nome e un volto un.

Ti porti le ginocchia al petto e sospiri: non doveva Essere li, non avrebbe dovuto offrirsi tuttavia Una parte di te e Felice della SUA Scelta. La tua l'hai presa Già da tempo e ha promesso Haymitch.

 

  
 

 _"Potremmo Essere amici."_  
 _Non Sono mai Stata brava "con le amicizie."_  
 _"Per cominciare potremmo conoscerci. Qual e Il Tuo Colore preferito?"_  
 _"Il verde. E Il Tuo?"_  
 _"Il mio e l'arancione."_  
"Arancione? Vieni i capelli di Effie?  
"Un po 'Meno Carico. Più Venuto ... il tramonto. "

  
 

E li nell'arena, MENTRE la spiaggia si colora delle tinte tenue del tramonto, vedi Finalmente Cio che il tuo cuore Già SAPEVA.  
Ti concedi di osservare il Suo volto Venire mai avevi Fatto, quasi Fosse caduto il velo Che offuscava Il Tuo sguardo. NON C'E Il Cucciolo ferito, non lo sfortunato amante del Distretto dodici, non La tua bugia ma Semplicemente Peeta: il garzone Che, Andando Contro i propri genitori, ha sfamato ta un Tua famiglia La, la Presenza Che scaccia Gli incubi dell ' arena, il ragazzo che sì E offerto Volontario per non lasciarti sola ed e pronto a seguirti Qualsiasi cosa tu decida.  
Sciocca Pensi Perché, per tutto il tempo, lui E RIMASTO li, in attesa Che tu te ne accorgessi."La tua famiglia ha bisogno di te."  
"Non c'e nessuno Che Abbia davvero bisogno di me.""Io sì! Io ho bisogno di te."  
Fuoriescono spontanee e lapidarie Quelle parole, senza più freni a bloccarle.  
Avrai anche La tua famiglia e Gale annuncio aspettarti ma bastano non ti Più.  
Lo sai, lo hai capito. Per te non ci sarebbe vita senza Peeta, Perché vieni tu lo sei per lui, lui lo e per te.

Si acciglia e ti guarda perplesso. Sai Che non demorderà, Che tenterà di dissuaderti parlandoti Ancora della Tua dolce Prim e Che vacillerai nel sentire le parole e citare in questo Giudizio permettertelo non PUOI.

Metti una tacere OGNI Suo fiato con un bacio. Le hai assaggiate molte Volte Quelle labbra ma, questa volta, Hanno un sapore differente: l'amaro sapore della Consapevolezza Che questo Sarà il Vostro primo e ultimo vero bacio.

Hai Già Preso La tua Scelta e Haymitch ha promesso.


End file.
